furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Wikia
This page covers the basic rules and guidelines in regards to the wiki. If any users feel that there should be an added rule or revision to a current one, please ask one of the admins to discuss it with the rest of us. Disciplinary Procedure This wikia follows a zero tolerance procedure, and it is the responsibility of all admins to make sure that it is followed appropriately. Zero tolerance means that without extraordinary exception, this procedure must be followed disregarding the admin's own personal opinions about the matter. This procedure is here to make sure that the wiki has unbiased order. 1) If there is a member of the wiki who is breaking a rule, they are to receive a warning. 2) If that user breaks a rule again, then they will be banned for 24 hours. 3) If the user returns and continues to break rules, then they will be banned for 3 days. 4) If the user yet again continues to break rules, then they will be banned for one week. 5) If a 5th offence occurs, discussion surrounding the individual will be undertaken by admins, with the possibility of a permanent ban as a result. Special Circumstances: In special cases regarding to serious and purposeful violations of the rules, an admin may immediately take action to ban a troublesome user. Rules Due to the fact that there are many users under the age of 18, and Wikia priorities a child-friendly-environment, no adult content will be allowed on this website, even in the public chatrooms. It is the responsibility of Chat Moderators to make sure the that everyone behaves appropriately in the public chat, and anyone who does not can be banned from chat at the Moderator's reasonable discretion. *Purposefully hateful or threatening behaviour will result in your IP address being immediately banned from our site. *Vandalism is frowned upon and the disciplinary procedure will be undertaken. Good Faith may be appealed if the nature of the edit was not obvious vandalism. If cleared, the individual will remain at their current step. *Do not harass other users. *Watch your language around younger users. Severe disrespect or frequent and unnecessary swearing is not something that any of us want to deal with. *Do not steal any other person's ideas. Fursona's, OC's, art, stories, and all other ideas belong to their original creators. Do not use their creations without asking permission to do so unless otherwise advertised, and be sure to give credit when used. *Do not disrespect anyone else! This is the biggest thing to remember, and if you follow this, then there will not be any problems. *Badge farming. What to Avoid *Causing drama. Avoid this like the plague. Drama only makes things less fun for everyone. *IRL relationships. It is highly recommended that you do not "date" another user via the internet. What you do is your own business, but it will only cause drama and make things uncomfortable for everyone. *Mary Sues. Make your characters original. A Mary Sue character will only serve to harm people's opinions of your character. *Arguing. If you don't like someone, ignore them. It's your fault if you allow yourself to get ticked off and banned as a result of not being able to control yourself. *Appearing in an RP at an inappropriate place or time. If your character has no reason to be there, do not make things confusing by having them spontaneously appear. What to Encourage *Fun!!! The biggest thing to remember, is try to have fun! This community is meant for EVERYONE to feel welcome in and enjoy. We are all here trying to make the best of it, so why not do what you can to make this a fun place for everyone? *Creativity! Remember, creativity is the way to go. If you want people to acknowledge your characters and be awed by your ideas, make them unique! *Integrate yourself with others! If you want to make friends and take part in things, say hi! Don't feel bad about yourself if you or your character isn't getting attention, get out there and make some friends, say things, and take part! *Have fun! Wait.... I already said that? Well, repetition is key! We command thee to have fun! *Entertainment! Make things interesting and things start to happen where things become more fun! Don't know how? You will learn as you gain experience! Have a question? Feel free to ask any of the admins! Category:Browse